Nouveau départ
by ForeverJalice
Summary: Suite à la mort de leurs parents, Rosalie et Jasper Hale quittent Houston pour s'installer à Forks. Enfermé dans sa tristesse, rien ni personne ne semble pouvoir redonner le sourire à Jasper à moins que ... All human
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : Trahison & Déception_**

* * *

Trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte de la chambre du jeune garçon, le tirant de son sommeil. Un grognement étouffé par les couvertures s'échappa de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais envie depuis la mort de ses parents il y a bientôt deux mois. La porte s'ouvrit et sa soeur de quatre ans son ainée pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Allez Jazz, on se réveille!

Elle s'avança dans la chambre de son frère, enjambant les tas de déchets et de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'un peu d'air frais puisse aérer la chambre de son frère dont l'odeur était devenue nauséabonde, irrespirable, insoutenable. Elle fit derechef le même chemin mais dans le sens inverse, laissant son petit frère seul. Jasper souleva les paupières difficilement. Non pas parce qu'il était fatigué - il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son lit - mais parce que chaque jour était devenu un calvaire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rit, sourit ou même mit de l'intonation dans sa voix. Jasper ne vivait plus, il se contentait de subir la vie. Son comportement inquiétait de plus en plus sa grande soeur Rosalie. Certes, ils avaient perdus leurs parents prématurément et le deuil était difficile à faire mais elle y était arrivée, bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de se reprendre rapidement en main pour elle, mais pour son frère avant tout. Elle se devait de se montrer forte pour son frère, le seul membre de sa famille. Bien sur ce n'était pas facile et Rosalie pleurait, souvent, mais toujours discrètement, jamais devant son frère. Elle pleurait avant de s'endormir, en préparant le repas ou même au volant quand elle se rendait sur son lieu de travail. Elle avait récemment ouvert son atelier de photographe à Forks. Elle ne gagnait pas énormément d'argent mais en récoltait assez pour la faire vivre elle et son frère.

L'héritage de ses parents lui avait permis de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de Houston. Elle avait choisi une petite ville tranquille et sans histoire, Forks. Elle y avait trouvé un petit appartement agréable avec deux chambres. A quelques kilomètres plus loin, elle avait acheté un ancien petit commerce à l'abandon afin d'y établir son propre atelier de photographe.

Jasper jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil qui affichait en chiffre lumineux rouge 12:36. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder son smartphone. Aucun message. Ni Riley, son meilleur ami, ni Maria, sa petite amie, ne semblaient se soucier de lui. Les messages et les appels se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il déposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et mécaniquement partit sous la douche. Il sécha ses boucles blondes et enfila ensuite un jean et un T-shirt bleu qui mettait en valeur ses yeux de la même couleur. Il descendit et rejoignit sa soeur dans la cuisine.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Maria?

Jasper se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

- Il faudra que tu penses à ranger ta chambre un de ces quatre Jazz, ça devient irrespirable et c'est vraiment dégoutant. En plus tu vas être à cours de vêtements si tu continues ainsi et c'est la rentrée demain alors mieux vaut que tu aies de quoi t'habiller.

- Tu crois en l'amour?

La question de Jasper surprit Rosalie. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Du haut de ses 21ans elle n'avait connu l'amour qu'une seule et unique fois. Royce King, seul lui avait fait battre son coeur. Malheureusement leur relation n'avait pas durée plus longtemps qu'un an. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Rosalie et lui s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire d'amis communs lorsqu'elle avait 19 ans. Ils s'étaient bien entendu dès le départ. Royce était un garçon marrant, intelligent et il avait un physique plutôt avantageux. Les premiers mois, tout était parfait, si bien que Rosalie était comme sur un nuage.

Mais le rêve s'était bien vite transformé en cauchemar. Royce avait commencé à boire et à faire la fête de plus en plus souvent. Malgré ses deux ans de plus, Rosalie le trouvait bien immature. Trop. Au bout du onzième mois, elle ne comptait plus les soirs où Royce arrivait dans leur appartement à des heures indues et complètement plein. La boisson le rendait violent et Royce l'avait insulté et avait levé la main sur elle un soir. Elle avait immédiatement quitté leur logement, avait démarré sa voiture et avait décidé de dormir dans sa Mercedes sur le parking du supermarché mais ça tout le monde l'ignorait. Malgré ses excès, Rosalie pardonnait toujours Royce, persuadée qu'il redeviendrait l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais jamais ce ne fut le cas. Elle avait décidé de mettre définitivement un terme à leur relation quand il lui avait donné son point de vue sur les enfants. Les phrases les plus horribles qu'elle eut entendues étaient sorties de sa bouche ce jour là. Elle qui avait toujours nourri l'espoir d'être mère un jour avait été extrêmement choquée par la cruauté des propos que Royce avait tenus. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre que jamais il n'aurait d'enfants et qu'il refusait de mettre au monde des sales mioches qui ne feraient que pourrir ses beaux jours. Il avait également spécifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir devenir grosse et laide, qu'il aurait honte avant d'ajouter que si Rosalie voulait vraiment un enfant à tout prix, ils pouvaient toujours acheter un chien, ça coutait moins cher. A ces mots, Rosalie avait été choquée et était partie en lui déclarant que tout était fini. Elle était revenue chez lui une fois en compagnie de Jasper afin de récupérer ses affaires. Heureusement, Rosalie avait choisi un jour où Royce n'était pas chez lui car d'une part elle ne souhaitait plus jamais le revoir et d'autre part, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas que lui et son frère se retrouve ensemble dans la même pièce car même s'il avait presque 16ans, Jasper n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter sur Royce afin de lui régler son compte et de venger la peine et le mal qu'il avait entrainé chez sa grande soeur. Rosalie ne tenait pas à ce que Royce blesse une autre personne qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré ses affaires, Jasper lui avait demandé s'ils ne devraient pas mettre le feu à l'appartement. Cette remarque avait fait sourire sa soeur. Une première depuis deux semaines. Jasper l'avait consolée, soutenue, aidée après sa rupture. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et Rosalie se devait de lui rendre la pareille maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, maintenant que Jasper était malheureux à son tour. N'étant plus jamais tombée amoureuse de quiconque elle répondit à son frère :

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il frappera à ma porte un jour, elle reprit plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas si le grand amour existe et mes expériences passées m'ont prouvé une chose, c'est qu'il très difficile à dénicher. Mais j'espère qu'il existe, que quelque part sur cette terre se trouve mon âme soeur ainsi que la tienne. Mais en attendant de la trouver, il faut vivre sa vie.

- Maria n'est donc pas mon âme soeur à tes yeux?

- Sincèrement non mais l'est-elle aux tiens Jasper?

Le silence de Jasper répondit largement à la question de Rosalie. Jasper le savait très bien. Il n'était pas heureux et ne l'avait peut-être même jamais été. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Jasper détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était blesser les gens au point qu'il préférait être lui-même malheureux que de faire souffrir les autres et c'était le cas en ce moment.

- Notre déménagement à Forks a pour but de tout recommencer à zéro. Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par quitter Maria. Je ne suis pas douée en amour, mais je sais que Maria n'est pas une fille pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux Jasper. Penses-y.

Jasper ne répondit rien méditant les paroles de Rosalie qui elle se leva, débarrassa la table et s'installa dans le canapé devant la télévision. Jasper quant à lui, monta dans sa chambre et réfléchit aux dires de sa soeur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Maria était plutôt boiteuse et avec la distance qui les séparaient, s'était quasi voué à l'échec. Avait-il au moins déjà aimé? Il prit son portable entre ses mains le faisant tourner du bout de ses doigts, hésitant à l'appeler pour mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais l'appareil qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante vibra contre sa peau halée. Il ouvrit son nouveau message. Un message de son meilleur ami Riley qu'il n'aurait jamais du recevoir. Il lit à plusieurs reprises le texte qui s'y affichait, incrédule, blessé, brisé.

_"Hey bébé, j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer hier soir. J'ai hâte qu'on remette ça à bientôt. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier les choses inavouables que je m'apprête à te faire. A demain Maria."_

Trahi, voilà comment Jasper se sentait. Il avait été trahi par deux personnes en qui il faisait confiance. Il allait rompre avec Maria mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle est déjà mentalement rompu avec et qu'elle ait déjà sauté sur le premier venu qui encore pire était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Riley. Il avait toujours eut du respect de la part de Jasper et parfois même de l'admiration. Les seuls sentiments qu'il éprouvait maintenant à l'égard de Maria et de Riley étaient du dégout et de la pitié. Le pire dans cette histoire aux yeux de Jasper était qu'ils avaient agi dans son dos.

Que se serait-il passé si Jasper n'avait pas malencontreusement reçu ce message révélateur? Auraient-ils continué longtemps ainsi sans rien dire à Jasper. Il en était plutôt convaincu. A qui pouvait-il se fier à présent? Il n'avait plus personne hormis sa soeur. Elle était la seule à encore être là pour lui. Une personne voilà ce qui lui restait. Tout le reste était parti en même temps que ses parents. Un excès de colère parcourut Jasper qui balança son portable contre le mur de toutes ses forces, de toute sa haine et de toute sa rage. L'appareil s'écrasa violemment contre le mur avant que toutes sortes de pièces ne volent en éclats. Tout comme lui, il était brisé. Rosalie déboula à toute vitesse dans sa chambre alertée par tout le bruit qui y provenait et trouva son frère assis sur son lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les mains tremblantes. Elle interrogea son frère qui lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Rosalie partit en furie, portable en main. Elle s'exclama avant de rejoindre le salon:

- Je vais lui régler son compte à celle là.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. A la seconde où elle entendit la voix fluette de Maria elle lui exposa toute sa rancoeur. Cette petite garce se devait d'entendre tout le mal que Rosalie pensait d'elle depuis toujours. Elle pouvait enfin se libérer, vider son sac, se défouler sur une des personnes les plus cruelles au même niveau que Royce. Ces gens là lui inspiraient du dégout. Après une série d'insultes et de reproches, Rosalie réussit à clouer le bec à Maria qui n'osait plus protester. Après quelques minutes, Maria raccrocha, incapable de reconnaitre ses nombreuses fautes et son comportement égoïste. Cette fille n'était rien d'autre qu'une lâche. Soulagée et libérée, Rosalie se servit une apaisante tasse de café laissant un peu de temps à son frère de s'en remettre seul avant de lui prêter son épaule, de le consoler et de le protéger. Quant à Jasper, il se leva et entreprit de ranger sa chambre. Plus que tout au monde, il souhaitait du changement, il avait besoin de tirer un trait sur son passé. La rentrée des classes de demain était peut-être une étape plus importante qu'elle ne lui avait paru. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Nouvelle chambre, nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée, nouvelles personnes, nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Et oui, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction! Mais rassurez-vous, je n'arrête pas "Un amour éternel", loin de là. C'est ma fiction principale et c'est celle qui passera avant toutes les autres.**** Afin de savoir si ce premier chapitre vous plait et si ça vaut la peine que je poursuive cette nouvelle fiction majoritairement centrée sur Jalice, ce serait bien que vous me laissez une review avec votre avis sur ce chapitre. Pour info, Alice et tout les autres arrivent dans le chapitre suivant ne vous inquiétez pas ;) **

**En éspérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu et qu'il y en aura encore plein d'autre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Rencontre & Vengeance_**

* * *

- Non je refuse de monter dans cette voiture, râla Alice les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Aller Alice! Ne fais pas ta gamine! Monte! s'exclama Emmett.

- Où est papa?

- A l'hôpital, répondit Edward depuis l'arrière de la jeep de son grand frère Emmett.

- Et maman? demanda-t-elle.

- Partie chez une nouvelle cliente.

- Tu fais vraiment chier Emmett, bougonna la petite brune avant de monter dans la voiture de son frère.

- Moi aussi je t'aime sœurette, la taquina-t-il.

Alice lui tira la langue avant de détourner son regard sur la route. Ils se mirent en route pour le lycée de Forks. Une nouvelle année allait commencer pour Edward et Alice. Et pour cette dernière, cette dernière année ne se débutait pas de la meilleure manière. En effet, Emmett avait voulu conduire son frère et sa sœur au lycée le premier jour de leur dernière année. Étant le grand frère, il aimait bien charrier sa famille et en particulier sa petite sœur, Alice. Cette dernière était, depuis peu, en possession d'une merveille. Une Porsche jaune. Ses parents étaient assez aisés grâce à leur profession. Carlisle était médecin à l'hôpital tandis qu'Esmé restaurait des vieilles maisons pendant son temps libre. Le souhait le plus chère d'Alice était d'utiliser sa voiture pour se rendre au lycée mais Emmett avait déjoué ses plans en voulant l'emmener lui. Il avait pris soin de cacher les clés de la Porsche. Alice avait retourné toute la maison afin de mettre la main dessus mais leur villa était tellement grande qu'il était impossible de faire toutes les cachettes de la maison dans laquelle ses clés étaient susceptibles d'être cachée. Après plusieurs minutes, Alice avait capitulé et avait été contrainte de monter à bord de la jeep grise de son frère si elle voulait arriver à temps au lycée.  
Une fois arrivé à destination, Emmett continua d'embêter sa sœur. La voyant partir, il lui dit.

- Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ton frérot?

Alice se retourna et lui tira la langue derechef.

- Et les mecs regardez comme ma sœur est canon! héla Emmett à l'intention de tous les garçons présents sur le parking.

Alice n'avait plus qu'une envie : se venger. Et cette vengeance allait être phénoménale. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé en quoi elle allait consister mais quand le jour viendra, son frère regrettera tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle se délectait de s'imaginer Emmett la suppliant et s'excusant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, soulagée même. Elle repéra assez rapidement la Chevrolet de Bella et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie. Bien évidemment, Edward s'y trouvait déjà. Cette année Alice allait devoir tenir la chandelle. En effet Bella et Edward sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant et ce, grâce à Alice. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux mais n'avaient jamais osé le dire à l'autre pensant que leur propres sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle avait en quelque sorte joué les entremetteuses, consciente que sans un petit coup de pouce de sa part les choses n'aurait jamais évoluée. Il avait cependant fallu un peu plus de temps à Edward pour nourrir des sentiments à l'égard de Bella. Contrairement à elle qui était tombée immédiatement amoureuse de lui dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu - c'est à dire depuis 11 ans, à l'âge où elle était venu vivre ici à Forks avec son père Charlie - Edward avait mis un peu plus de temps la considérant plus comme "l amie" de sa sœur que comme une éventuelle petite amie. Mais Edward avait fini par apprendre à la connaitre et s'était laissé séduire avec le temps. En ce qui concernait Bella, Alice en venait parfois à se demander si elle ne s'était pas liée d'amitié avec elle pour son frère. Elle lui avait toujours soutenu que non mais Alice était sûre que cela avait sûrement aidé les choses entre elles.

- Et les amoureux, il ne faudra pas m'oublier non plus, lança le petit lutin.

- Alice! s'exclama Bella ravie.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous le regard d Edward. Leur geste était un peu exagéré compte tenu que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient vues il y a quatre jours mais Bella et Alice étaient inséparables et ce, même malgré leurs nombreuses différences qui les distinguaient. A chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, c'était toujours l'euphorie. Edward partit voir des amis laissant les deux filles seules.

- Il y a un nouveau cette année, informa Bella.

- Enfin! Il se passe quelque chose à Forks! Il est mignon?

- Alice!

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Tu es avec James.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

James avait eu fini le lycée l'année passée et était maintenant à la fac de Port Angeles, non loin de Forks. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble il y a trois ans. Mais Alice était convaincue que cette histoire était passagère, que James n'était pas l'amour de sa vie juste un amour de jeunesse, son premier flirt. Et leur histoire semblait battre de l'aile depuis plusieurs semaines. La distance n'arrangerait pas les choses non plus et le fait qu'ils grandissent tous deux n'était pas non plus favorable à leur relation. Ils grandissaient, ils changeaient aussi mais Alice n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que James. Cette histoire c'était toute sa jeunesse et le jour où elle se terminerait, Alice se sentirait mal et perdue.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais il est apparemment du style solitaire. Comment ça se passe avec James?

- Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui alors?

- Bonne question.

Jane se dirigea vers Bella et Alice alors qu'Alec, son frère, discutait avec Edward près de sa voiture.

- Alors vous avez vu le nouveau? demanda la jolie blonde.

- Non et toi? demanda Bella.

- Très brièvement. Une fille l'a conduit ici dans une Mercedes rouge. Cette fille était magnifique, insista Jane. Tu aurais du voir ses cheveux, Alice! Je veux les mêmes. Tous les garçons étaient obnubilés. C'est quasi si je pouvais voir le filet de bave qui coulait de la bouche d Alec, plaisanta-t-elle

- Et le garçon?

- Grand, blond, mince. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu. Ils s'assortissaient à la perfection avec la fille. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent!

Les heures de cours défilaient et Alice n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Celles-ci concernaient en majorité James. Une seule fois elle prêta attention aux paroles du prof. Cela s'était passé à la première heure de la journée lorsque son prof principal avait présenté le nouveau, Jasper Hale. Alice avait alors levé les yeux de la feuille sur laquelle elle avait griffonné plusieurs croquis, découvrant ainsi le nouvel élève. Elle l'avait trouvé attirant et à son gout mais ses yeux bleus le trahissaient. Alice y avait décelé une immense tristesse au point tel qu'elle avait sincèrement eu de la peine pour lui. Le prof lui avait ensuite indiqué la place à coté d'Edward à laquelle il prit place, Bella se trouvant à coté du petit lutin, qui avait suivi le garçon du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assis. Elle avait ensuite reporté son attention sur sa feuille observant quelques fois le blondinet du coin de l'œil. Le professeur avait ensuite rappelé le règlement du lycée, distribué plusieurs documents et parcouru la liste des bouquins à acheter à voix haute. Alice avait ensuite eu deux heures de biologie toujours en compagnie de Bella.

Arrivait maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. Enfin ! pensait Alice. En effet, malgré sa petite taille, elle avait toujours faim et mangeait comme pour deux. Presque plus qu'Emmett parfois. Et son grand frère se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait avaler autant de nourriture avec un si petit corps. Alice prit un plateau et fit la file, attendant son tour pour se servir. Alors qu'elle patientait, elle remarqua le menu d'aujourd'hui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- De la pizza! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont enfin compris que la nourriture qu'il nous sert est immangeable?

Bella sourit à son amie. Elle se souvint alors le jour où Alice avait accourue près d'elle un matin, convaincue qu'elles allaient mourir si elles mangeaient n'importe quel aliment de la cantine et elle avait même emporté son propre sandwich car elle avait vu la veille un reportage sur une cantine dans un lycée japonais. La nourriture qui leur avait été servi s'était avérée être périmée depuis plusieurs mois. Les étudiants avaient tous souffert d'indigestion et avaient eu une grippe intestinale longue de plusieurs jours.

- Elle est peut-être périmée, chuchota Bella à l'oreille de son amie.

- Comme dans le reportage ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mais une fois arrivée devant le plat du jour, elle ne résista pas et prit même deux morceaux, oubliant toute crainte d'indigestion. Elle prit une petite bouteille d'eau et une pomme pour se donner bonne conscience de ne pas avoir empiffré énormément de calories et de graisse, elle allait aussi manger un fruit! Alors qu'elle se serait en principe installée avec Edward, Bella, Jane et Alec, une autre table retint mon attention. Dans un coin de la cafète, à quelques tables d'où se tenait Alice, se trouvait Jasper, seul.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je ne mange pas avec vous aujourd'hui? demanda la petite brune.

- Pas de soucis. Allé, ramène toi vite auprès de monsieur Hale avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse.

- Comment sais-tu que...

- Mary Alice Brandon! Je vous connais par cœur!

Elle se déplaça gracieusement jusqu'à la table de Jasper qui ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui tenir compagnie. Disons qu'il avait plutôt essayé de se fondre dans la masse. La discrétion était un art qu'il pratiquait à la perfection, ayant l'habitude de se renfermer dans sa solitude depuis deux mois. Et pourtant, Jasper n'avait jamais été ainsi avant.

- Puis-je me joindre à toi?

Jasper leva les yeux de son morceau de pizza et posa son regard sur le petit être charmant qui se tenait devant lui, plateau en main. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie mais il n'aurait pas été courtois de refuser la proposition de la fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. De plus elle ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Elle paraissait au contraire sympathique et sincère. A vrai dire, le problème n'était pas la compagnie, c'en était plutôt les conséquences. Jasper n'avait pas envie d'évoquer la mort de ses parents ou même son passé à Houston. Pourtant, il n'allait sûrement pas avoir le choix. Mais n'était-il pas censé se faire de nouveaux amis? Ou au moins essayer, pour sa sœur ?

- Oui, accepta-t-il.

Alice déposa son plateau, tendit la main, fit son sourire le plus charmeur et annonça fièrement.

- Alice Cullen

- Jasper Hale, répondit-il en saisissant la main de sa nouvelle rencontre.

Elle remarqua un accent dans sa voix, elle ignorait de quelle région il provenait mais elle trouvait cela plutôt sexy tout comme son timbre de voix, assez doux mais triste. Elle mordit dans son morceau de pizza, le mâcha délicatement afin d'en savourer toute la saveur.

- Vous avez de la pizza tous les jours? interrogea Jasper.

- Non pas vraiment, deux fois par an ?

- Je me suis fait de faux-espoirs alors.

- Oui, c'est leur manière à eux de fêter la rentrée! ajouta Alice. Alors d'où venez-vous monsieur Hale.

Il hésita un instant, il appréhendait ce genre de questions mais après tout il était obligé d'y passer. Cette fille ne cherchait pas à raviver en lui des souvenirs tristes et destructeurs bien au contraire, elle essayait simplement de se montrer amicale avec lui. Elle tentait de faire connaissance.

- J'habitais à Houston, répondit Jasper.

- Houston! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort. Et tu n'es pas trop dépaysé?

- C'est un peu le but de notre déménagement. Oublier le passé.

La voix de Jasper se brisa, il essaya de lutter contre toutes les images qui lui venaient en tête mais il lui fut impossible de les chasser de son esprit. Tout défilait sous ses yeux: son enfance, ses parents, ses amis, Maria, son lycée, les bons moments. Tout avait disparu. Face au silence de Jasper, Alice comprit qu'elle avait empiété sur un sujet sensible. Sans doute la cause de sa profonde tristesse apparente. Elle avait conscience qu'il fallait changer de sujet.

- Sinon Forks te plait?

- C'est calme et ... pluvieux. Tu comptes manger tout ça? demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton le déjeuner d'Alice.

- Et encore, j'ai failli prendre un autre morceau de pizza mais Bella m'aurait gueulé dessus. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, je suis une fille assez bizarre. Si tu veux t'en aller je comprendrais, tu sais. Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller t'asseoir ailleurs plaisanta-t-elle. Au fait Bella c'est la brune là-bas. Et à coté, c'est mon frère Edward. De vrais boulets ces deux là. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, ils seraient toujours célibataires à éprouver les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans le savoir. Mais bon, ils ont fini par se trouver au moins. Sinon j'ai un autre frère, Emmett mais il est plus âgé enfin, pas au niveau mental.

- C'est lui qui t'a amené, non?

- Oh non, me dis pas que tu as vu cette scène! Franchement, je suis à bout! Mais je prépare ma vengeance! Bref, tu as des frères et sœurs?

- Une grande sœur.

- Tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu et à la place, j'ai eu deux frères! Je dois être maudite!

- Dans ce cas, on est deux!

Avalant son dernier morceau de pizza, elle s'exclama fièrement.

- Tu as vu, j'ai tout mangé!

- Je n'y aurais jamais cru! avoua Jasper.

- Que veux-tu? Je suis époustouflante!

La sonnerie les interrompit afin de leur annoncer la reprise des cours.

- Tu as quoi maintenant, demanda Alice.

- Chimie et toi?

- Français.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur coté rejoignant leur cours respectif. Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce temps de midi. Elle tenta de comprendre en profondeur certaines de ses paroles. Mais elle se rendit vite compte d'une chose: elle avait parlé bien trop. Lui, n'avait pas beaucoup prit la parole. Elle dit à sa meilleure amie :

- Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

- Pourquoi? demanda Bella.

- Il n'a quasi pas parlé.

- En même temps, tu parles tellement qu'on n'a même pas la possibilité d'en placer une avec toi! Elle reprit plus sérieusement, Alice! Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il ne va pas déballer toute sa vie à une fille qu'il connait depuis quelques minutes.

- Ou alors ce sont mes deux morceaux de pizza qui l'ont effrayé, plaisanta Alice.

- Possible, il a peut-être eu peur que tu le dévores à son tour !

- Moi qui voulais être gentille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es adorable, impossible de ne pas t'aimer.

Ce qu'Alice ignorait c'est que Bella avait raison. Jasper, en ce moment même était en train de repenser à Alice. En fait, c'était la première fois en deux mois qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à la mort de ses parents. Jasper la trouvait différente certes mais dans le bon sens. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles. Et puis, c'était la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment adressé la parole aujourd'hui. Il regretta alors d'avoir était si froid. Mais la tristesse l'avait rongé si profondément qu'il ne pouvait plus se comporter autrement.

Elle l'empêchait d'être heureux. Et puis, après l'histoire avec Maria et Riley, il se méfiait de tout le monde et ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Mais avec Alice, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'elle se serve de lui. Elle semblait honnête et spontanée dans sa démarche de mieux faire connaissance avec lui. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il rentra dans sa classe d'anglais, il décida de ne pas s'asseoir au banc libre tout derrière mais il se dirigea vers Alice. Et indiquant la place libre à coté de cette dernière, il lui demanda :

- Je peux m'asseoir?

- Bien sûr!

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir d'accompagner sa remarque d'un immense sourire. Elle qui avait cru l'avoir effrayé quelques heures plus tôt était rassurée de voir qu'elle s'était trompé. Jasper lui par contre ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la différence entre lui et elle. Ils étaient complètement opposés. Il était triste, maussade et introverti. Elle était joyeuse, joviale et dynamique. Une vraie boule de feu. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'était pas allé s'asseoir tout seul au fond de la classe comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. Il ne s'était pas renfermé dans sa solitude et son chagrin, pour une raison qui l'échappait. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il souhaitait sortir de cette souffrance et redevenir l'ancien Jasper. Mais elle, pensa-t-il, pourquoi se montrait-elle si gentille avec lui? Quel intérêt avait-elle à faire connaissance avec lui? Jasper devenait paranoïaque et il en avait conscience. Tout tournait à l'obsession indépendamment de lui.

Souhaitant effacer ses pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil aux griffonnages de sa voisine mais il remarqua assez rapidement que les traits de crayon étaient calculés et de plus en plus précis. Sous les yeux de Jasper et la main d'Alice, se dessina une silhouette féminine vêtue d'une robe bustier cintrée sous la poitrine. Elle allait prendre un crayon rouge afin de donné un peu de couleur à son croquis lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de Jasper posé sur son dessin.

- Oh ce n'est qu'un brouillon, se dépêcha-t-elle de préciser devant la simplicité de son croquis.

- Tu dessines très bien.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Elle répondit goguenarde, en pointant du menton les quelques griffonnages qui recouvraient la feuille de Jasper. La sonnerie retentit mettant ainsi fin à leur premier jour.

- Un gamin de cinq ans ferait mieux, répondit-il.

Et là, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle avait trouvé comment se venger d'Emmett grâce à la réplique de Jasper. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires à la hâte, embrassa son voisin sur la joue, impatiente et excitée à l'idée de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Merci!

Et elle partit à toute vitesse avant même que Jasper puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Car il ne comprenait rien à l'agitation si soudaine d'Alice. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, petit certes, mais il avait souri. L'espace de quelques secondes, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées vers le haut pour former sur son visage quelque chose qui n'était plus apparu depuis deux mois. Un petit mouvement de lèvres qui changeait tout. L'envie d'avancer et de se reconstruire. Rosalie avait peut-être raison. Il était temps que Jasper revive.

Une fois chez elle, Alice chercha sur internet le numéro d'une baby-sitter disponible aujourd'hui. Le moteur de recherche lui proposa une vingtaine de nom. Il ne restait plus qu'à en trouver une au hasard. Ses yeux furent aussitôt attirait par un nom en particulier : Rosalie Hale. Elle lui téléphona immédiatement.

A 17h30, alors qu'Edward était dans sa chambre, Alice descendit de la sienne. Et fit mine d'aller se servir quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Là, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée. La sonnette tinta et comme convenu, Emmett alla ouvrir la porte. Une jolie jeune femme blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Grande, mince, blonde, cette fille était parfaite et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si perçant comme ceux de Jasper. Les traits de la jeune femme lui étaient maintenant familiers. Hale, Rosalie Hale! C'était la sœur de Jasper, comprit Alice. C'était pour cela que son nom de famille lui avait directement sauté aux yeux. Et c'était elle dont Jane parlait ce matin. La fille de ce matin n'était pas la copine de Jasper mas sa sœur, la même dont il lui avait parlé.

- Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Hale. Je viens pour m'occuper du petit Emmett Cullen.

- Pardon?

- Votre femme m'a appelé pour me demander de garder Emmett. Je suis la baby-sitter.

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, commença Emmett assez embarrassé, je suis Emmett Cullen. Ma sœur a dû vouloir me faire une blague. Excusez-moi pour ce dérangement. Combien je vous dois?

- Oh rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Rosalie.

- Si j'insiste, vous avez fait le chemin pour rien, je veux vous rembourser, insista le frère d'Alice.

Elle par contre, prit soin de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant qu'Emmett n'arrive. Elle prit au passage soin d'emmener son sac et la clé de sa voiture qu'Emmett avait dû avoir remise entre-temps à sa place. Emmett allait être furieux car d'une, Alice l'avait ridiculisé et de deux, elle l'avait fait devant une fille qui devait répondre à tous les critères sur la liste de la femme parfaite selon Emmett. Mais peut importe. Il l'avait bien mérité et elle était fière de cette vengeance. Il fallait qu'elle remercie Jasper demain pour son aide si précieuse.

En attendant, elle resta cloisonnée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé revienne de son travail. Elle avait trop peur d'être seule en compagnie de son grand frère. Il était plus prudent d'attendre le retour de leur mère car Emmett n'oserait ainsi rien faire à Alice. Emmett s'empressa de raconter ce que sa sœur lui avait fait à sa mère et Esmé commença à rire face au comportement si puéril d'Emmett. Elle ajouta aussi qu'il l'avait bien mérité avant d'adresser à sa fille un clin d'œil, les deux pouces en l'air.

* * *

**Hey ! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvez ce deuxième chapitre? ****Meilleur ou moins bien? ****A remarquer qu'il est plus long que le précédent, à vrai dire, j'étais très inspirée. **

**Tous les personnages sont enfin là. La rencontre de Jasper et Alice ainsi que celle de Rosalie et Emmett un peu moins glorieuse ^^ Rusée le petit lutin, hein?**

**Merci à toutes les lectrices, celles qui m'ont mis en favoris, alertes,... N'oubliez pas les reviews non plus! Votre avis est imprtant.**


End file.
